


spotted mouse on the rooftops of paris

by anonymouseling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'let's make her a super hero like us and show her how awesome we are!!!!', F/M, Gen, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Mouse Holder Marinette, Team Miraculous, also no matter what suit she wears, and i want the crew recognising how awesome mari is and being all, bc damn it i love multimouse sm, chloé isn't as bad as she is in canon, i mean they basically give a miraculous to ladybug w/o realising it, idk pretend there was a redemption arc and now she's just the rude friend, lila rossi isn't here bc im too tired to deal w her, mari is the best hero with or without the suit, or if she does appear she won't get any speaking roles idk, pre-season 3, the kwamis don’t really take a big role in this, this is ten times the amount of stupid as in canon, totally without knowing that she is already one and gave two of them their miraculous herself, unfortunate bc i love them a lot i just struggle w writing so many characters rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouseling/pseuds/anonymouseling
Summary: "Princess," Chat started as he smiled widely at her. So open and trusting that, Marinette could hardly breathe. "Would you help us in the fight against Hawkmoth and accept this Miraculous?"Marinette looked between all of them, completely shocked as she stared at each of them. Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and Chat Noir. They'd all agreed to this."...What?"After Ladybug is told to take some time off while the team break in a new recruit, she's surprised when only the next day is she called to action once again. Only this time, she's being called another name.





	spotted mouse on the rooftops of paris

**Author's Note:**

> i've always had a weak spot for mice because they're so small and cute and thematically wonderful. so when i saw the new teaser images of marinette as multimouse i just about died okay. so this is my excuse for writing the team + multimouse. the team trying to impress marinette and make her happy bc "look this is what we do all the time!!!" and expecting her to be blown away but she's just stood there like "hmmm yeah i gave most of you your miraculouses and the other is my partner this is nothing new to me" whilst still trying to hide her own identity?? hence the "more stupid than canon" lol
> 
> so i couldn't help myself lmao. somewhat inspired by [mouse trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904679) but not quite for a number of reasons but also bc this is p much an au that splits off from canon just before heroes day. anyways, enjoy!!

She was meant to be taking a break.

It was meant to be a well deserved break after almost a week of non-stop akuma fighting action. They had a team of five now, and after the first six hours they decided that reserve members should hold onto their miraculous until it quietened down. At least so they didn’t draw attention to the guardian with their constant trips from akuma scenes to his place.

Ladybug in particular had been at every single akuma, due to the fact they absolutely needed her Miraculous Cure and the purification of the Akuma. With the akumas popping up with only a few hours between them, she had been running herself ragged whilst the other members had the luxury of cycling out long enough to rest.

In some of the quieter moments they had discussed as a team using some of the other miraculous to recruit more members. After all, if you were constantly using up all your reserve members then maybe it was smarter to have a secondary reserve team.

When a solid twenty four hours had passed without incident the team unanimously decided that Ladybug would take exactly two weeks break. The team would take the time to train one member in her absence, and if an akuma did show up while she was gone, they’d capture it and call for Ladybug to purify it and use Miraculous Cure. But she still wouldn’t be allowed to fight.

On one hand, Marinette was thankful for the break. Her civilian life had been left a complete mess by the constant akumas that she’d be able to take the time to fix it. She’d only missed two days of school luckily, thanks to the fact Hawkmoth had started his barrage halfway through term break. Due to Alya being Rena Rouge she had luckily escaped her getting mad for the lack of interaction. But her parents had most definitely been concerned due to the amount of times she’d ducked out of dinner and seemed exhausted.

On the other hand, however, Marinette _hated_ that she couldn’t be useful. She hated that she’d have to sit on the sidelines whilst her friends fought. She hated that she’d be sat in class while Alya, Nino and Chloé ran off into battle, leaving her alone. She desperately wished she wasn’t taking a break, but she’d been overruled four to one. Didn’t matter that she was the leader, she was put on the sidelines.

“Don’t worry about the new recruit, we’ll handle it. By the time you get back, they’ll be just as good as we are.” Chat had reassured her.

“So that means I’ll still have to train them when I get back?” Ladybug teased back with a smirk, earning her a pout.

“My Lady, you wound me!”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, I trust you guys. Make sure they’re someone reliable. Someone you can trust.” She reiterated to the group before she left.

Maybe she should have insisted she was in on the selection process. Maybe she should have asked them to wait until she got back. Maybe if she did either of them, this wouldn’t have happened.

“Princess,” Chat started as he smiled widely at her. So open and trusting that, Marinette could hardly breathe. “Would you help us in the fight against Hawkmoth and accept this Miraculous?”

Marinette looked between all of them, completely shocked as she stared at each of them. Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and Chat Noir. They’d all agreed to this.

“...What?”

  


* * *

 

Chat watched as his Lady sluggishly swung away, her red form flitting over the rooftops of Paris.

“Alright,” Chloé started as she released her transformation, catching Pollen and letting her snuggle into the crook of her neck to nap. “Now that she’s out of the way and resting, or whatever, we should probably talk about how I know all of your identities now.”

“What?!” Rena and Carapace remarked at the same time. Chat couldn’t help that his thoughts echoed them perfectly, because _What?_ How on earth did Chloé know who he was? Was he reckless in finding a hiding spot to transform? Did he say something wrong? Oh god what was Ladybug going to say?

“Wait, all of us including Ladybug or not including Ladybug?” Chat decided he should double check. Because they were two separate things, with two separate priorities.

Chloé sighed. “No, as much as I want to, I haven’t been able to figure out who Ladybug is. _But_ I _do_ know you three’s identities, so we might as well get the reveals out of the way whilst Ladybug’s not here. It’s _annoying_ having so many levels of knowledge of whose who and trying to keep track of it all so I don’t out anyone. It’d be easier if we all knew each other and no one knew Ladybug.”

Chat couldn’t help but wince slightly as he sort of agreed. Last he checked it went like this: everyone knew who Queen Bee was, Ladybug knew who Rena Rogue was, Ladybug and Rena knew who Carapace was (although he only knew that Ladybug knew him) and no one knew who Chat was. But at some point during the akuma crazy madness, Rena and Carapace’s identities were open between them and now Queen Bee knew everyone but Ladybug.

It was starting to get complicated with how many layers it was. Besides, Chat had always thought that knowing each other identities would be a good thing. It’d make it easier to communicate between them all, and much easier to find each other so that he and Ladybug could give the reserve members their miraculous.

“Maaaybe we should wait and talk about this with Ladybug. You know she’s all about the secret…” Chat hesitantly added.

“Chat Noir, I can and will name everyone here if we don’t do it now.” Chloé leveled her driest most unimpressed expression his way, it was rather jarring to see actually. The last time that Adrien had seen it was when they were kids and Adrien had done something annoying.

“Fine!” Rena sighed, throwing her hands up. “But only because I’ve been _dying_ to know who Chat Noir is since Stoneheart and this kind of opportunity only comes around once.”

Carapace sighed. “If everyone’s doing it might as well, y’know?”

Chat couldn’t help but blink as the two transformed in flashes of orange and green, the familiar figures of Alya and Nino catching their kwamis replacing the heroes. “What? No way…”

“‘Sup, kitty cat?” Alya teased, pulling out a handful of blueberries from her shoulder bag and holding them out for Trixx, whilst grabbing a ziplock bag of cucumber slices in her other hand and passing them to Nino. “You know I never shied away from akumas thanks to the Ladyblog, was this really a surprise?”

“Babe, cut him a little slack. Dude didn’t know anyone but Chloé’s identity, I’d probably be shocked too. I know I was.” Nino defended him, as he opened the ziplock bag for Wayzz to help himself to.

“So— Uh, how’d you two, um, find out?” Chat flustered for something to say. Because _wow_ he did not expect two thirds of his friend group to be superheroes alongside himself. He’d spent so much of his time slipping away from them when akumas appeared, he never actually expected that one or both of them would have been right behind him slipping away as well.

“I walked in on Alya transforming one time at school while I was finding a place to transform myself.” Nino explained wincing slightly. “It’s why we were a little late to uh...the second disgruntled customer akuma.”

Alya smirked. “Well, _I_ figured out Nino pretty much the first day he was Carapace. Nino can’t hide anything from me, even if he wanted to.”

“C’mon, babe, you said you figured it out from the way I looked at you. _How_ does that make sense? It’s weird.” Nino defended himself, hunching his shoulders his cheeks flaring red.

Now that Adrien thought of it, Alya...did have a point.

“I mean...you do look at her a certain way...If we weren’t always fighting akumas, I would have definitely realised it too.” Chat grinned, slowly getting over his shock. He’d always thought it was nice that he got along with Carapace so naturally.

Alya narrowed her eyes at Chat. “And how do _you_ know how Nino looks at me whilst we’re in our civilian forms?”

Chat nervously laughed, suddenly unsure about revealing himself. He took a step back under the sudden instead scrutiny but looked back at Chloé who just raised an unimpressed eyebrow, reminding him of her threat. He sighed and released the transformation.

If there’s one thing that came out of it, was that Adrien delighted in the shocked expressions of Alya and Nino. Both of them open mouthed and wide eyed. It almost made him laugh, but instead he settled for a smirk as Plagg sat on his shoulder.

“Surprise?” He grinned.

“Yo dude!” Nino recovered first. “Woah, that’s so awesome. I never would have guessed it man!”

“Adrien?! You’ve been Chat Noir this whole time?” Alya gasped, blinking repeatedly and almost dropping the blueberries still in her hand if Trixx hadn’t grabbed them before she could. “Oh man, I wish I could put this on the blog, scoop of a _lifetime_ let me tell you.”

Adrien laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, yeah, always been me. Gotta say, I was more than a little surprised to find out that two of my friends have been fighting alongside me and I never figured it out.” He then grinned. “But that applies for both of us, right?”

Nino put a hand to his forehead when he realised. “Yeah. I mean— wow.”

“Great!” Chloé cut in, waving her arms to get their attention before settling one hand on her hip. “We’re all done with the dramatic reveals, bravo for all. You’re all idiots who didn’t realise—”

“Hey!”

“—no news there, let’s move on. Ladybug asked us to train a new holder, we need to be in agreement over who to choose, don’t you think?”

“I— Yeah.” Adrien shook his head. “We can talk about the reveals later, Chloé has a point. Ladybug trusted us to pick, which...hasn’t happened. She’s usually been the one to choose so far, so we should make sure that we pick a good holder.”

“Marinette!” Alya blurted, with a wide grin. “She’s the only one of our group who isn’t a superhero, and you absolutely cannot tell me she isn’t perfect for it.”

Nino nodded. “Oh yeah, for sure. Marinette is perfect superhero material. I mean she is class rep, and she never hesitates to help someone out, she’d go out of her way to help if she could.”

“ _Plus_ she’s super smart, and creative which is always a good combination. She might be a bit lacking in confidence sometimes, but she’s never let me down ever in my _life_.” Alya finished, her fierce expression showing how much she believed in her words.

Adrien found himself agreeing. He’d often thought of Marinette as a wonderfully caring person, many times wishing he knew her a lot better than he did. She’d gotten less shy around him ever since they’d started to be around each other more due to their closest friends dating. Maybe if she got a miraculous he’d be able to get to know her better under the safety of his mask? She seemed to be a lot less shy around Chat during their interactions.

“Yeah, she’s helped me and Ladybug a few times during akuma attacks. I always thought she was a natural during those times.” Adrien nodded, hoping that Chloé wouldn’t disagree with their decision. They all knew about their rocky relationship in the past, but they _had_ been getting better recently…

“No way! When did she help out? She never told me about that!” Alya gasped.

“Oh, uh remember when Nathanael got akumatized into Evillustrator? Well, the akuma asked her out on a date and she managed to get the akuma object away from him for a little bit. Even helped us get out of being trapped right out after it.” Adrien explained. “She was really calm during it, apart from one moment where she got angry.”

“That’s my girl.” Alya grinned to herself. “That settles it! She’s perfect!”

“Chloé?” Adrien asked, turning towards his childhood friend. It had to be a group decision. While, yes, leadership fell to him when Ladybug wasn’t around, he didn’t want to make a decision like this unless it was unanimous.

Chloé looked at them all with pursed lips, obviously thinking about the idea. Eventually she sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, she’s the only person I can think of that wouldn’t be _completely_ horrible at the job. I’ll try to rein in my attitude, but no promises.”

Adrien grinned and suddenly found himself fighting the urge to pull Chloé into a hug. Something that he hadn’t had to do in years now.

“So, that’s that. All we need to do is settle on what Miraculous we’ll give her and then give her it. We should probably all go over the Master Fu’s place tomorrow after school, then give it to Marinette after that?” Adrien suggested.

“Agreed. Like, I know I wasn’t fighting all the time, but I’m still _super_ beat from that week of hell. I think I’m ready to sleep until school tomorrow.” Nino nodded with a yawn. “I guess that us reserve members are getting to keep our Miraculous until LB’s return right?”

“Probably for the best.” Adrien nodded. “I think we should probably talk to Master Fu about you guys maybe keeping them on a regular basis anyway. He’s really the only reason that we have to keep taking them back, me and LB trust you guys not to misuse them so…”

“Adrien, I need _cheese_ let’s go.” Plagg whined dramatically from his shoulder.

Adrien couldn’t hold in his sigh. “Al _right_ just a second. I’ll set up a group chat when I get home, so we can better talk about how we’re going to do it without seeming like we’re going to ditch Marinette.”

Alya laughed. “Yeah, it would suck if we gave Marinette the wrong idea. See you later, Chat Noir. Still not over that, you are going to give me all the details one day I hope you know that.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Plagg, claws out!” He called before saluting the others and leaving for home. He couldn’t stop the smile though, finding out he’d been fighting alongside his friends was a wonderful feeling. But nowhere near as good as the hopeful feeling he had thinking about training Marinette to join the team.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this fic shouldn't be all that long, i'll try and update asap but hhh im sort of unreliable. that 1/3 mark might not be accurate considering i haven't exactly _planned_ them, i just have a vague idea. like im kind of tempted to dedicate a chapter to multimouse bonding w each hero but i don't think it'll work like that. i can always add chapters tho if i decide to go that route.
> 
> so yeah, too long to be a one shot, short enough to be a mini fic. besides this way it's more likely i might finish this instead of just powering through until i'm done like one of my other...long ml one shots that i haven't posted lmao. not to pressure y'all but the more comments i get the more inspired i'd be to finish writing this, so remember to leave one i'll be trying to respond to all of y'all. hmmmm that's it for now. have a nice day!! ^v^


End file.
